


How Communication Affect A Relationship

by Moonhaneul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonhaneul/pseuds/Moonhaneul
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo dan Wen Junhui adalah pasangan yang amat sangat dekat, sampai suatu hari Jeon Wonwoo mulai bersikap acuh dan acuh kepada Junhui dan diam-diam berhubungan dengan Kim Mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 12





	How Communication Affect A Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita kali ini lebih banyak dialog daripada narasinya dan alurnya lebih cepet karena gue lagi ga mood ngapa-ngapain. Cuma biar lebih produktif aja jadi mutusin buat nulis cerita, eh mana tau ngefek ke padanan bahasa gue juga. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan banyak kekurangan.

“Wonwoo-ah, udah makan lom, makan yok!” Itulah yang selalu diucap oleh Junhui selama 2 tahun tinggal di apartemen bersama Wonwoo. Hampir seluruh ajakan pasti akan diiyakan oleh sang lawan main, tetapi semua itu berubah sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, saat di mana Wonwoo bertemu dengan Mingyu sebagai partner bisnis. Mereka menjadi dekat dan bahkan sering makan malam bersama. Junhui tentu menyadari hal itu. Namun apa yang bisa ia buat, ia masih mencintai Wonwoo dan tidak rela berpisah dengan dirinya. Dan jelas semenjak pertemuan pertama Wonwoo dan Mingyu, sikap dari Wonwoo kepada Junhui bisa dibilang amat sangat berbeda. 

“Wonwoo, temenin gue ke supermarket yok. Gue udah lama banget ga masak japchae kesukaan lo.” 

“Besok gue sibuk banyak kerjaan.” 

“Wonwoo, kita udah lama ga ngedate, besok kita naik gunung mau gak? 

“Engga, besok gue ada meeting sama klien penting"

Tidak hanya sekali duakali, bahkan bisa dibilang semua ajakan Junhui belakangan ini tidak pernah sama sekali diiyakan oleh Wonwoo. Bahkan ke petshop sekalipun yang sebetulnya merupakan tempat kesukaan dari kedua bucin kucing itu, Wonwoo tetap menolaknya. 

Awalnya, Junhui masih mentolerir perlakuan Wonwoo, sampai suatu hari ia diam-diam mengikuti Wonwoo dan seperti dugaan awalnya, Wonwoo sedang makan berdua dengan Mingyu di bar. 

Junhui pun menyadari bahwa selama ini Wonwoo berselingkuh dengan Mingyu. Setidaknya begitulah kesimpulan seorang Junhui tanpa mengkonfirmasi terlebih dahulu apa yang sebenarnya Wonwoo lakukan. 

Akhirnya, pada suatu malam di apartemen yang mereka berdua tempati

“Wonwoo ya, kita putus aja ya.”

Belum sempat Wonwoo membalas, namun Junhui sudah membanting pintu dan segera pergi. Tanpa menyadari muka Wonwoo yang sudah memerah dan meneteskan air mata. 

Sejak saat itu, Junhui memutuskan semua kontaknya dengan Wonwoo. Memblokir semua akun media sosial Wonwoo, Menutupi Informasi mengenai tempat tinggalnya, bahkan saat bertemu di mal atau saat hangout dengan teman-temannya pun mereka hanya saling membuang muka ataupun segera menjauh ketika melihat ada tanda-tanda keberadaan mantannya tersebut. 

Suatu hari, Wonwoo pun mengirimkan amplop kepada Junhui melalui teman dekatnya Jihoon. 

Setelah menerima amplop tersebut, Junhui sebetulnya ingin membuangnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua pernah tinggal serumah dan saling mengisi hati masing-masing atau mungkin sampai sekarang hal itu tidak pernah berubah. 

Trak! 

Junhui jatuh ke lantai sesaat setelah membuka amplopnya

Benar. Undangan pernikahan Wonwoo dan Mingyu, Ceo dari Point Company dan Antis Company.  
Junhui mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menangis dan bersikap baik-baik saja, namun semua itu gagal. 

“Ji, gue datang ke pernikahannya dia engga ya.” 

“Gila ya lo pake nanya lagi, kalo gue sih ogah ya lagian putusnya kalian juga ga baik-baik kan, dia main di belakang lo kan.”

“Tapi Ji, gue sama sekali ga pernah ngebuka pintu buat dengerin penjelasan dia, gue nyesel kenapa pas itu gue ga nanya dia aja sebenernya mereka punya hubungan apa. Semuanya salah gue ji, bagaimanapun juga gue harus datang di hari paling bahagianya dia.”

“Yaudah terserah lo, gue males mau komentar mending gue buat lagu aja dah. Oya terakhir biar lo ga ngenes-ngenes amat cari aja orang buat jadi pacar boongan lo, siapa tau nanti bisa suka dan lo gaperlu numpang lagi di tempat gue, kasian soonyoung mau datang tapi gegara ada lo dia jadi males” 

“Apaan deh, jadi lo ngusir gue nih ceritanya, bucin banget deh lo.” 

“Serah bye.” 

Perkataan Jihoon barusan sebenarnya sudah pernah dipertimbangkan oleh Junhui namun dia masih ragu, apakah ia harus menyewa seseorang menjadi pacar bohongannya hanya agar terlihat sudah move on dari mantan. 

“Halo apa benar ini dengan yang namanya Dokyeom?”

“Iya benar, ini dengan siapa.” 

“Gue Junhui, klien lo. Besok bakal ada kondangannya mantan gue, lo gue sewa sehari jadi pacar bohongan ya.” 

“Oke mas, ngomong-ngomong ngenes amat mas mantannya udah nikah tapi mas masih jomblo bahkan harus sampai ngeyewa pacar boongan HEHE.”

“Lo jangan asal ngomong ya, apa mau gue cancel aja.”

“Jangan dong mas, gue udah nganggur nih, mana udah janji ama orangtua gabakal pulang sebelum punya rumah disini, padahal ya gue udah rindu sama mereka.”

“Iya dah iya.” 

Tiba pada hari pernikahan Wonwoo dan Mingyu...

“Hi Won, udah lama ya kita ga ketemu, kenalin pacar gue, Dokyeom.”

“Hai Junhui, iya udah lama banget, hi Dokyeom, nice tomeet you.”

“Iya nice to meet you too Wonwoo.” 

Begitulah sekiranya percakapan singkat yang terjadi saat awal acara di mana para pengantin akan berdiri di depan panggung demi menyalami para tamu yang datang..  
Mengetahui bahwa Jun telah memiliki pacar baru yang berarti Jun sudah tidak ada lagi rasa kepada Wonwoo pun membuatnya sangat sedih. Bahkan kecewa. Alasan sebenarnya Wonwoo mengundang Junhui adalah agar Junhui bisa menolak pernikahannya dengan Mingyu. Karena jujur Wonwoo tidak pernah sekalipun mencintai Mingyu, dan ia juga tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan Junhui. Ini semua hanyalah pernikahan bisnis yang telah direncanakan oleh Ayahnya Wonwoo. Sejak awal Wonwoo telah bersikeras untuk menolaknya namun ia terpaksa melakukan ini karena nyawa dari sang kekasih akan terancam apabila ia tidak menuruti perintah ayahnya tersebut.

Pernikahan itu pun terlaksana sebagaimana mestinya, dan Junhui pun mencoba untuk melupakan Wonwoo dengan membuka hati mengenal lebih dekat Dokyeom. 

Akhirnya mereka berdua menjalani hidup tanpa tahu bahwa sebetulnya mereka masih saling menyimpan rasa dan bisa berhubungan kembali. Mungkin memang inilah jalan terbaik yang harus mereka jalani akibat kurangnya komunikasi dalam suatu hubungan 

-The End


End file.
